Away Through the Stars
by Leopardclawxx
Summary: First DW fanfic, so it's not great x3 Lucinda Jayne dreams of snowy other worlds, little does she know that the world is real, and so is the danger that she dreams of. When the Doctor turns up, this can only mean trouble...
1. Prologue

**First shot at a Doctor Who fanfic... I hope it's okay! **

Lucinda Jayne dreamed. She dreamed of the stars. In her dream, she was flying through space, in her nightdress. A planet came into view, frosty, covered in a pine forest, dusted with snow. _Down there_, she thought; suddenly she was looking up at the trees.

She felt no cold; the planet was surprisingly warm considering it was covered in snow and frost. As Lucinda walked, the snow crunched and was imprinted with the footprint of her bare feet. Looking up, she noticed a tree, much bigger than any other but with no snow covering it at all. Puzzled, she took a handful of snow and threw it at the tree. The snow landed on the branches and sizzled, before water dripped onto the ground below.

Lucinda took a step forward, reaching out her hand to touch the strange tree, when a robotic voice announced "Halt! You are unauthorized! You are trespassing! You will come with us or be removed!" Startled, she turned to her left, where the voice had came from to see two metallic white robots.

They were each half her height, humanoid, but their heads were almost a heart shape, two web-cam-like eyes near the top on each side. Their hands were ovals, gripping alien-looking guns, the triggers appearingly made of light. "You will come with us!" they repeated, pointing their guns at Lucinda threateningly.

"I'm sorry, I'll just-"

"You will come with us!" They took one stride forward, pointing their guns up at her. She was about to try and talk them out of marchng her to wherever, when a whooshing noise started behind her. She whipped around, and everything went white. Yet the noise continued.

_Vworp, vworp, vworp..._

**Thank you for reading so far! Reviews are appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter One

Lucinda's eyes blinked open, and she knew one thing. The noise had not stopped. She sat up, and the noise faded. Blinking again, she noticed that a large, blue police box had appeared in her room. _What?_

The doors were flung open, to Lucinda's surprise; smoke or possibly steam poured out from the inside. Then the most surprising thing happened. A man stumbled out of the blue box, muttering "Bad, bad smoke... Very not good..."

"Who are you, and why are you here? And what's that box?" The questions came suddenly, and Lucinda had one hundred more. The man turned to face her, closing the box doors.

"Oh, hello! I'm the Doctor! I had a bit of a crash... I shouldn't be here at all... I'm just going to go..." The man started towards the box.

"Wait!" Lucinda called to the man, the Doctor. He turned and stepped out of the box, the TARDIS, again shutting the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked, more calmly. The Doctor grabbed the stool that sat by Lucinda's desk, placed it in the middle of the room and sat on it.

"You're quite the curious one, aren't you? I would tell you, but I hardly think you'd believe it. I couldn't anyway... too soon." The Doctor looked away, such sadness in his eyes it hurt Lucinda's heart to think about what could make him so sad.

"I'd believe you," she whispered. "Especially after my dreams, I'd believe you." The Doctor's face contorted, his expression becoming puzzled.

"Tell me about them. I love dreams." A big grin spread across his face, and Lucinda described her dreams. She told the Doctor of her flying through the stars, of the snow planet and the strange tree, of the blinding light and the noise of the blue box.

"Ah, well, that was me." The Doctor grinned childishly. "But that doesn't make any sense... I saw you there, briefly. I thought you were an inhabitant of the planet... It's Glacida, by the way, that planet. So... Want to go see it for real?" The Doctor looked at Lucinda, sincerly.

"Really? You'll take me with you? But I'm wearing my nightdress!" She was shocked, but gleeful. The Doctor raised his eyebrows, or what would be his eyebrows if he had any, and twisted around to go into the box. "What are you doing in there?" Lucinda called. "It's just a silly wooden box that appeared!" The Doctor did not reappear, and curiosity go the better of Lucinda - what was he doing standing in a small box?

She pulled on a hoodie and some jeans, and headed towards the box. The TARDIS. Little was she prepared for the little universe she would find within, or what danger she would face in the future.

* * *

**Well, we know what will happen when she enters the TARDIS! Thank you for reading, reviews would be nice =D**


	3. Chapter Two

"But... that's impossible!" Lucinda gasped, seeing the wonderfully large interior of the TARDIS. "But... But... It's bigger on the inside! How...?" The Doctor grinned.

"i always love it when people say that! Now, down to business. We need to return to Glacida and figure out what the robots want, or who's controlling them and what they want, and stop them melting all the snow." The Doctor flicked and pressed and twanged some controls whilst Lucinda felt dizzy at the strangeness of being in something bigger on the inside. Her head span as she went to join the Doctor at one of the six panels of buttons, she thought that they must be control panels to do something.

"So, what do these do?" she asked loudly, pulling the Doctor out of his own world. She waved her hands around as she spoke, and nearly hit a small lever.

"Be careful!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Don't touch _anything_! We don't want to get lost into the time vortex forever now, do we?" Lucinda just nodded without the faintest idea what the mad man was talking about. She thought it was best to just agree with what he said than get all wrapped up in a complicated technical explanation. As the Doctor rambled on about time and space and snow, Lucinda looked at all the buttons and switches on the panel.

It looked like a mess of buttons and switches placed on top of an intricately carved piece of glass - it had swirling designs all over it - and behind the glass was a mass of lights and wires and metal. It looked unreal, ridiculous almost. The Doctor had mentioned time travel and anywhere in the universe in his speech; Lucinda was half-heartedly listening, though how this strange machine could be a time machine, Lucinda did not know. The Doctor wandered over to the screen that appeared to be suspended from the... ceiling? The screen had more of the strange swirling patterns moving and rotating on it.

Suddenly the room, if that was what you would call it jolted, nearly making Lucinda topple over. Surprised, she gasped loudly "What was that!" A worried look had settled over the Doctor, and he merely said

"We have arrived. This is Glacida." He strided down towards the doors, and opened them; they creaked slightly. Lucinda stepped to beside him, suddenly realising that the TARDIS had moved, and must, in fact be a real time machine. But she knew that something was wrong. It was not the same as last time she had come. She looked up at the Doctor, who straightened his bow tie. Then she knew what was wrong.

"But if this is Glacida, and Glacida is a planet covered in snow..."

"Where's all the snow?"

* * *

**Ooh, sort of a cliffhanger! I hope you're enjoying, please review!**


	4. Chapter Three

Lucinda stepped out of the TARDIS followed by the Doctor. Where _had_ all the snow gone? The Doctor was smelling a tree and mumbling to himself, a look of thinking set deeply on his face. Lucinda decided it best to just leave him to it, and looked around and the snowless ground. Lucinda enjoyed observing things, and though generally she was quiet, she knew that a lot could be learnt from just looking at things and thinking about them. She was always thinking. After thinking about where the snow could have gone for a little while, she realised that the snow could not have melted naturally; the ground was still hard and the grass was intact. It was almost as if someone had sucked all the snow away. She bent down and ran her hand through the grass. It was dry.

"Doctor!" she called, pleased to have figured something out. "Doctor!" He looked around, snapping out of his thoughts and mumbling. He headed towards her at a reasonable pace before suddenly breaking into a run, a worried look spreading over his face.

"Lucinda! Watch out!" She noticed that he was looking behind her, and she spun around to see two of the robots advancing on her.

"Halt! You will come with us. You are trespassing." Their voices sounded like a human trying to put on a mechanical voice. The Doctor had caught up to her, and suddenly started waving a strange device at the robots, the tip glowing green and emitting a loud, high pitched buzz. The buzz was cut off abruptly, and the Doctor looked at the device; what was on it Lucinda did not know. A wide grin spread across the Doctor's face.

"you're Saaniens! From Desaan! But what are you doing here?" The Saaniens stared blankly. Then again, Lucinda was unsure whether they could blink or not.

"We require water."

"What? Desaan's a desert planet, you get all your water from your twin planet, Naased! What do you mean?"

"We require water." The Saaniens would not stop repeating this, and the conversation kept going round in circles until the small robots got annoyed, and pointed their guns at the visitors. "You are trespassers! You will come with us! Non compliance will lead to removal!" Lucinda's eyes widened; they were threatening to kill them! The Doctor only grinned childishly as if this happened to him all the time.

"Well come on then! Take us to your leader!" he said happily. As they followed the Saaniens, he whispered to Lucinda. "Couldn't resist, I love opportunities like that! They seem to happen to me quite a lot though..." The two Saaniens stopped suddenly in a small clearing. The Doctor and Lucinda were ordered to wait as the teleport was prepared.

"Teleports! How exciting! But if you're going to teleport up to prepare to teleport us, couldn't we run away?" The Doctor looked down the two seriously.

" A force field has been set up in a 20 metre radius. Escape is useless. Escape is disabled." A blue light seemed to surround the Saaniens then, and they were gone.

"A force field. Of course..." The Doctor busied himself thinking, and Lucinda observed the surroundings again. Then she noticed something interesting, but so sad at the same time.

"Doctor! Doctor, look at that!" He looked, and his face lit up in cold glee. They ran to one of the trees quickly, and then just stood looking at it.

"It's beautiful!" Lucinda whispered. The Doctor did not seem so happy.

"Yes is is. The last snow on Glacida."

* * *

**But where did the snow go? Keep reading to find out! Thank you for reviewing, it's very much appreciated 3**


	5. Chapter Four

Lucinda was knelt on the floor, running her hands through the cold snow. It was beautiful, it glittered and shone in the hazy sunlight. Lucinda also found it heartbreakingly sad that this was the last of the snow on Glacida. The planet of snow, now snowless. The Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver, as he had explained to her. He had also explained what it did, and how it worked, but she hadn't really listened and didn't really understand either.

"Aha!" he cried suddenly. "I've got it! I know how they removed the snow!" He was about to launch into a full blown technical explanation when the Saaniens teleported back. Lucinda got up hastily, brusing the snow off her jeans and out of her long, brown hair. They were marched to the centre of the clearing, were the two Saaniens stood on either side of them. One of them opened a slot in its arm, revealing a blue button. It placed it's hand on the button, and suddenly everything went fuzzy for a second and they were in a warm, dark room.

A bright light suddenly flooded the room, and Lucinda flinched. The light hurt her eyes. Blinking her eyes open, she saw the room; it was stark white like a hospital, and no windows or visible doors. There was a single red button and a single blue button on the wall. Lucinda guessed they were door buttons. She was not entirely wrong.

"Well," the Doctor started. "I reckon this is your ship. I reckon this is the bridge. And yes," he looked at Lucinda and grinned. "This is a spaceship in space. We're actually nowhere near Earth right now... about 50 trillion lightyears away and 70 years in the future." Lucinda gawped. What was he talking about? He clarified, seeing her confusion. "TARDIS, time travel machine and spaceship, me, alien. Okay. Now that's out the way, where was I?" He grinned again, and Lucinda's mouth opened and closed in shock and confusion.

"Right. As I was saying, this is your ship. So where's the driver? I reckon those are buttons I shouldn't press, right?" The Saaniens reacted too late, they had told the Doctor to stop and halt as he was pressing the buttons. Lucinda stepped back towards him as one of the walls opened up, sliding back in all directions to reveal a large room hidden away. Within the room were many screens and and large white chair. Sat in the chair was a large Saanien; he was about as tall as a human, twice as tall as any of the others. A golden star was painted across his eye. It looked like stars that Lucinda drew, not filled in and all the lines connecting the five points intact.

"King Saan!" shouted the Doctor with glee. He obviously knew, or knew of the strange robot in the seat. "Hello! Long time no see, huh? So, what's going on back on Desaan?" The King stood up and walked over to the Doctor.

"You are an intruder, Doctor. You will be trialed and sentenced to punishment, as well as your friend. You will not stop our plans."

"Well, that's no fun, is it? Plans? What plans? This isn't how you do things. And you know it." They stared at each other for a moment before the King's reply.

"We require water." The other Saaniens in the room, about twenty of them started chanting this over and over until the Doctor asked venomously,

"Why?" A long silence passed before King Saan spoke.

"Our planet is burning. The Naasiens are sending fire and burning us. We are at war. They will not give us water any longer, so we will not give them land! We require water for our planet, and this planet had water abundant! Saaniens will win!" The others chanted this last line over and over again.

"So you will suck all the snow off this beautiful planet and leave it to die while you use all the water to quench your planet. That's your great victory?" The Doctor did not raise his voice much, but he was frighteningly angry.

"We will have water. Others are irrelevant. You are intruders. You are interfering with our plans. You will not be trialed. You will be sent to the imprisonment area and executed. We will win!"

Lucinda and the Doctor were marched down to the prison area. It was white, still, and the it was a room rigged with cameras and microphones everywhere. "Doctor," said Lucinda. The Saaniens had gone and they were alone. "Doctor, what are we going to do?" His face was stony.

"I really don't know."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
